Nameless: The Outcast (Book 1)
by Burrfrost
Summary: She has no name... They say she could save them all... But being sibling less has a high price you must pay... Who will save HER? Is this world just a dark pit of lies and shocking truths? Or is there a deep secret not even StarClan knew about still out there? Read her story... Read the outcast's story... (This is a huge series)
1. She's Nameless

(This story was inspired by the author wolveswolvesandmorewolves)

Prologue

A thundering storm crashed overhead as Stormstar heaved in her den, rain pouring down outside.

"Push, Stormstar, push!" urged Lightfang, the medicine cat. "Tigerpaw, I need some borage and a stick!" she ordered her apprentice firmly.

Stormstar was sobbing because of the pain now, tears streaming down her face from the pressure and agony of kitting.

"You're almost there," soothed Lightfang as Tigerpaw returned with the needed herbs.

"Here," meowed Tigerpaw, putting the stick in Stormstar's jaws. "Bite down hard on this whenever you're about to scream."

The stick cracked and splintered as Stormstar bit down hard on it. A gray kit that looked just like her mother slithered out, and landed in the soft moss, crawling blindly to her mother's soft belly for food and warmth.

Stormstar spat the bitter stick out, blinking gratefully at the medicine cat and her apprentice.

"You're all done," mewed Tigerpaw, dipping his head to his leader.

"Just _one_?!" hissed Stormstar. "But then who will be the deputy when she's leader? My brother is the deputy."

"But," warned Tigerpaw. "If you fall while he's deputy, then your kit won't get to be leader until he's dead."

Stormstar broke into laughter, Lightfang joining in.

"I think you've forgotten, Tigerpaw," wheezed Stormstar, an amused twinkle in her dark blue eyes. "Once my kit is old enough to become leader, then my brother, Liontooth, will be kicked out of his position as deputy. Of course, since my kit doesn't have a sibling, he'll remain deputy. But if I fall, he becomes leader, and once my kit is leader, his nine lives are drained from him, but not given to my kit. Oh, no, she gets her own."

Tigerpaw blinked several times in confusion.

"Our society is baffling," he muttered, turning his dark tabby head away.

"ThunderClan always finds a way to thrive, despite our confusing society," explained Lightfang. "I'd like to see what it would be like for us and the other Clans if it fell."

Tigerpaw looked at the sibling-less kit and sighed. "No siblings equals a non-royal deputy."

Stormstar finally noticed her kit and looked down at her with disgust.

"She's probably the reason she doesn't have any siblings," spat Stormstar pretending to heave. "I won't name her."

Tigerpaw and Lightfang gasped, knowing what would happen to the kit when it was time for her to be apprenticed.

"I know those are the rules," began Lightfang, her head bent in sorrow and her misty-blue eyes gleaming with solemnity, "but... killing kits that were born to the leader and have no siblings just because they are sibling-less is just... cruel. StarClan is cruel..."

The howling wind of the storm outside carried a faint silence on it as thunder boomed and lightning crashed overhead. Stormstar pushed her suckling kit away to Lightfang.

"Feed it only just a little milk each day," the heartless leader demanded coldly. "Nightfrost can take care of it."

Lightfang motioned for Tigerpaw to carry the kit away so she could speak with Stormstar.

"Look," murmured the light ginger medicine cat with concern for the kit. "I know StarClan and the other Clans agreed to have a 'new' societey, but don't you think it's getting a little out of paw?"

Stormstar snorted, her dark blue eyes glaring at Lightfang hotly; she was enraged.

"Never!" she hissed. "Get out of my den."

Lightfang sighed inwardly, stalking out of the leader's den and out into the storm.

"She's beautiful," she heard Nightfrost say, and Lightfang smiled. At least there were three cats in the Clan who cared about Stormstar's nameless kit.

**I won't update unless I get three reviews! Guest reviews do not count!**


	2. Blown

**Before I get started, let me just make a couple announcements!**

**Humph (Guest): I'm not saying that because guests don't have an account that they don't matter, in fact, a certain couple of guests have really inspired me! Anyway, guest reviews don't count because a guest can simply post a review as the name of one person, and then another review as a seemingly different person. I can't tell which guest reviews are put by one person and which ones aren't. LOL XD I expected one of these...**

**Thank you so much to those who have reviewed my story so far! (Especially the guests!) I won't update until I have a certain number of reviews each chapter, so that I know people actually want the story to continue and are enjoying it as well as themselves and not being bored. Anyway, on with the chapter! N'joy! (P.S. Every single time I get a certain number of reviews, I will update immediately unless I'm very busy and/or at school or have to go to bed)**

Chapter 1

She blinked open her eyes for the first time, welcoming in the breathtaking sights of the world around her. She was in a still, quiet den, with only the soft breeze and rustling leaves outside to make a sound. She looked up at her mother with wide, curious eyes, noting that the black she-cat was beautiful. She wondered if she looked like her mother.

_I can't wait to find out my name and what I look like! _She thought with glee. _I bet I'll look just like my mother, Nightfrost! I've heard so many other cats say her name, but never mine. I wonder why...?_

"I see you're awake at last," cooed Nightfrost, her twinkling blue eyes filled with love. The pretty black she-cat fixed her seemingly happy gaze on her kit.

"Nightfrost, what's my name?" Nightfrost stiffened, turning her head away sharply. Her kit felt her heart swell with confusion and pain.

"You don't... your real mother... never named you," whispered Nightfrost, her voice cracking under the pressure. "And I'm not allowed to name you or call you anything."

Her kit cocked her head to one side, her eyes beginning to mist slightly.

"Real mother? No name?" she echoed distantly. "I-I-I don't get it!"

Nightfrost fixed her kit with a stern, hurt glare.

"I'm sorry," she mewed quietly. "But Stormstar was stubborn ever since her sister, Robintail, died. She killed her herself. You see, Robintail felt dejected because she was neither chosen to be leader nor deputy. She began to forge a path of shadows, and Stormstar and Liontooth had no choice but to kill their sister. Liontooth is fine, but something is wrong with Stormstar. And because you have no siblings, there is no one to be deputy for you. Which means she has to have another litter, and she blames you for some reason."

Nightfrost's kit- no, Nameless, that's what she would call herself from now on- was overwhelmed with the rules, what Nightfrost was saying, and the fact that the black she-cat wasn't her real mother.

A still chill filled the nursery as another queen and her kits awoke with tired eyes and expressions.

"You see, my foster-kit," meowed Nightfrost with tension and sorrow laid down thickly in her tone, "the chosen kit of the leader becomes leader after them. Then, that kit's sibling becomes deputy, and if the chosen kit dies, they become leader and have kits of their own. The third, fourth, fifth or sixth kit or kits are just normal warriors, but are never un-loved."

Nameless felt like crying now. But she couldn't cry in front of Nightfrost; that would be too embarrassing.

"Why don't you go play with the other kits?" Nightfrost suggested gingerly.

Nameless shook her head firmly, lashing her tail. She wanted to see what she looked like. So, she trotted over to a puddle in the middle of camp and stared down. The little she-kit that stared back at her was a light gray colour, and the cat had pale amber eyes and white paws.

_Why couldn't I have been named Graykit or something like that? _Nameless thought in despair.

"Hey, Anonymous!" teased a light brown she-kit standing at the other end of the puddle.

Nameless slowly tipped her head up and stared coldly into the kit's filmy gray eyes. The she-kit had a sly smirk on her face, and she bared her teeth at her, two more kits joining her, flanking her on either side. One was a blue-gray tom with green eyes, and the other was a golden tom with dark amber eyes.

Nameless snarled back at them onced they growled and hissed at her. The four kits stood, backs arching, fur bristling, until a tall gray she-cat came over. She swept her plumy gray tail along the other kits, and they backed up, grins still on their faces.

Nameless tipped her head, baffled.

Then the gray she-cat splashed through the puddle, drenching Nameless in water.

"Ha! That was hilarious, Stormstar!" laughed the brown she-kit, rolling around on the grass.

"You deserved that, you worthless pest!" yowled Stormstar. With one smack of her massive paw, she sent Nameless flying across camp. Several cats broke into laughter, and Nameless looked up feebly at her mother-leader.

"I'm not afraid of you, m-m-mother," she stuttered.

Stormstar's glare turned fierce with rage and hatred as she picked Nameless up by her scruff and flung her back to the other side of the camp. Stormstar came close again, a shadow looming over the helpless gray kit.

"Snarl one more time at my brother's kits and I'll tear you into shreds!" the leader caterwauled, baring her sharp yellow teeth at Nameless.

"You nameless, stupid, idiotic piece of crowfood!" Stormstar continued ranting about her kit, but Nameless had plugged her ears awkwardly with her paws and paid no attention whatsoever.

"AM I CLEAR?!" roared Stormstar, lashing a paw at Nameless, only to have it stop just whiskers away from the innocent she-kit's face.

"Y-yes, St-Stormst-star," stuttered Nameless, her speech slightly slurred.

She began to taste a metallic taste in her mouth, and realized with a pang that Stormstar had intentionally sliced her jaw.

"Stay out of trouble," spat Stormstar in a scornful voice before stalking away.

_Is it really my fault I don't have any siblings? _Thought Nameless, staring at nothing._ Or is Stormstar just blaming me because of her sister?_

**I have to admit, I _hated _that chapter. I think it was awful and boring. I know none of you are going to want me to continue this after what you read today, but... perhaps you do. So, I must get at least 9 reviews before I continue! Sadly, guest reviews do not count, but you are always welcome to post them!**


	3. Broken Inside

Chapter 2

Nightfrost rasped her tongue over Nameless as the little gray she-cat curled up beside her foster-siblings, Lightkit, a light brown she-cat, and Brightkit, a pure white she-cat. Lightkit had twinkling, crystal-clear blue eyes, whilst Brightkit had sparkling green. Nameless only had plain amber eyes, the most common eye colour for cats.

"Are you feeling alright?"cooed Nightfrost gently in between licks. "I know Stormstar is harsh to you, but don't let that bring you down."

Nameless privately dejected her foster-mother's pointless comfort and resumed staring at the Nursery entrance as rain began to slowly fall. It softly pattered on the roof of the den, soothing Nameless and causing her to drift into a deep, peaceful sleep.

Nameless did not have any dreams to disrupt her slumber that night. She woke with a sleep-satisfied feeling in her body, one that did not consist of hunger until Nightfrost brought back in a plump raven.

"Have you ever tried fresh-kill, Gray?" Nightfrost asked the grey she-kit. Apparently overnight that's what Nightfrost had decided to call her foster-daughter.

Nameless calmly shook her head no.

"Well, of course you haven't," purred Nightfrost in a sympathetic tone, dropping the jet-black raven at her kits' paws.

The juicy aroma of the dead bird awoke Lightkit and Brightkit; they popped their eyes wide open and their heads shot up as they began feasting hungrily on the tempting piece of prey.

_They never seem to talk to me,_ thought Nameless. _But at least they don't tease me like the other kits._

Nameless noted that the three kits that had bullied her yesterday were still fast asleep, curled up next to their mother, Grassfur.

Once Nameless had had her share of the raven, she licked her lips and went outside, leaving Lightkit and Brightkit to devour the feathery prey.

The warm, crisp breeze of newleaf wafted over Nameless's fur and made her feel good inside. That is, until Stormstar came marching up to her.

"Kit!" she screeched, the hatred obvious in her voice; it showed darkly in her blue eyes. "I found one of our warriors, Rosefire, dead on the WindClan border. What is your excuse this time?"

Nameless cocked her head to one side, studying the leader's sudden anger and outrage and blame toward her only kit.

"I had nothing to do with her demise," rasped Nameless.

Stormstar's eyes grew so round with rage Nameless could see the white rim. It gave her a sickening feeling inside.

"FOOL!" howled Stormstar. "How DARE you lie to me!"

Nameless's mother-leader lashed out with an unsheathed paw to Nameless's rib cage, knocking the breath out of her.

"I'm sorry..." murmured Nameless so softly that she wasn't sure Stormstar could hear her. But she was wrong.

"Did I give you permission to speak?!" raged Stormstar, nipping Nameless on her chest.

Nameless shook her head no, crouching down low as her head cautiously peered up to her mother's, her pale amber eyes nearly flooding with tears. But Nameless knew better than to cry in front of her mother-leader. Instead, she swallowed up her pointless wails and backed up slowly, only to bump into Liontooth.

"I'm sorry!" she wailed, turning to face the startled and confused deputy. She dipped her head and bowed in front of him.

Instead of seeing anger, like she expected, Nameless saw amusement and pity in the deputy's warm brown gaze.

"It was only an accident," he whispered kindly. It was the only act of kindness she'd experienced in her life beside Nightfrost's.

"Sister, you're turning too much like Robintail," warned Liontooth gently, his brown eyes narrowed and his golden tail lashing out slightly.

"I thought I told you never to mention that name again," hissed Stormstar quietly, turning her gaze away from her brother and marching off to her den.

"I'm sorry if she can seem a bit... off the branch lately," Liontooth apologized.

Nameless nodded forlornly, her white paws trembling and her gray fur slightly bristling from the impact in which Stormstar had left from Nameless's daily beatings.

"But I can assure you, it's only because of her dead sister." And with that, Liontooth padded off, a smile on his face as he dipped his head to every cat who looked at him.

_He seemed friendly! _Thought Nameless cheerily.

She had a little skip in her step as she padded back to the nursery. But before she could reach the entrance, sharp teeth met her scruff and she was flung across the camp.

"My kits are eating their first piece of prey!" Grassfur.

Nameless looked down at her paws with guilt.

"_Don't _interrupt this moment," the light brown she-cat warned before stalking off into the den, tail lashing, amber eyes glinting.

Nameless sat down on the grass, curling her tail around her paws. She knew that nearly every cat in ThunderClan hated her, all because of Stormstar's lie.

"That kit is a disgrace! Do not trust her!" Stormstar had yowled to the Clan one day, including the Gathering, she'd overheard some apprentices saying.

_Maybe I **am **a disgrace to this world... _thought Nameless gloomily.

_NO! _her mind fought back. _I've got to get back out there, show them all that I try! There is no right or wrong to this, I will never cry! No, not again, I've something else to do! I will prove to them that I am more than a nameless kit!_

"Aw, is someone sulking?" teased Harepaw, a pure white apprentice with glassy amber eyes.

"Harepaw, leave her alone!" shouted a voice. That voice belonged to the only sensible apprentice, Tigerpaw. He was a strong, muscular tabby tom with ginger fur and black stripes.

"Aw, standing up for your mate there, huh?" snorted Harepaw in a disrespectful tone.

As the two denmates bickered, Nameless slunk back off to the nursery, only to bump into Liontooth yet again.

"Whoops!" he cried in a friendly voice, moving out of the way. "Watch your steps; I don't want you getting hurt and nor does Nightfrost, that's for sure!"

Even though Nameless felt warmed by the feeling that she was loved somewhere in the Clan, she couldn't help but feel awful about herself for some strange reason.

**I won't update until I get at least 19 reviews! Guest reviews still don't count, but that doesn't mean you can't post them! You can still post them, you awesome Guests!**


	4. Bliss? I Think Not

Chapter 3

"Gray? It's OK, you can come back in now." The soft, gentle voice of Nameless's foster-mother buzzed in her ear. She looked up at the sky and noticed the sun softly setting over a pinkish dusk. The faint, gray rim of the moon sparkled in the distance.

"Yes, Mother," replied Nameless blankly, stumbling into the nursery, legs weak with sitting on the grass, doing nothing, for the majority of the day.

The air smelled warm and musky, the scent of milk nearly faded. What was more dominant was the aroma of devoured prey. Nameless could smell raven and mouse.

Lightkit and Brightkit peeked over their mother's spine; as they were hiding behind her.

"Hi..." mumbled Nameless.

Brightkit smiled gently, slowly but surely creeping out behind Nightfrost. Cautiously, the tiny white she-kit sniffed Nameless's fur, and smiled even wider.

"She won't hurt us, Lightkit," Brightkit told her twin sister. "She doesn't smell like danger at all. Come on out behind Mother."

Lightkit's white fur ruffled in the soft breeze that had entered the nursery as she crept up toward Nameless. The small kit gasped, screeching, "HI! MY NAME IS LIGHTKIT AND WE'RE THE BESTEST OF FRIENDS NOW SO HIIIIIIIIII!"

There was a seeping moment of silence that seemed to last for moons until Nameless finally spoke.

"Um... hi..." she murmured, overwhelmed by her foster-sister's energy.

Brightkit smiled, narrowing her eyes as she stalked up to Nameless.

"Whenever another cat teases you..." she hissed playfully. "Then I'll... POUNCE ON THEM!" Lightkit squealed as she was knocked down by her sister.

Nameless couldn't suppress an amused purr.

"Now, kits," scolded Nightfrost gently. "It's time for bed."

"Aww!" moaned Lightkit and Brightkit in sync.

"Do we have to?" wailed Lightkit.

Nightfrost nodded in an, 'of-course-you-do!-Duh!' expression.

Without mewling another word, Lightkit and Brightkit settled down beside Nightfrost, Nameless joining in drowsily.

No more words were meowed as the moon took over the sky in its dark and jewled night. The gentle call of sleep rocked Nameless into Dream Land.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) (It won't let me do linebreaks) )-:

Birds chirped. Cats talked. It had been this way for the past two moons. Cats had ruthlessly beat on Nameless, leaving one scratch mark down her chin, a long, ugly one, so deep that it parted her fur and you could see the skin, and a sharp, v-shaped nick in her left ear. Her paws were sore from doing elder duty whilst Stormstar allowed the apprentices three days off, but allowed Tigerpaw to help her since he so desperately wanted to. The handsome tabby had been kind and caring toward Nameless and promised her a good spot in the Apprentices' Den, away from the other mean apprentices. The confusing part about it was that Nightfrost had frowned when he'd said that, of course. She had murmured something, and all Nameless caught was, "Death Ceremony". She didn't fully understand it, yet she somehow knew it had something to do with her.

"Gray?" Tigerpaw chirped. "That's what the nice cats are calling you nowadays, right?" Nameless nodded as the tom padded up to her, carrying a plump vole.

"Want to share?" he asked politely. Nameless shook her head firmly.

"Stormstar said I've already had my daily meal," she told him solemnly as Tigerpaw frowned. The medicine cat apprentice stared into her eyes.

"Well, if she's going to do that she should at least allow the meal before bed," he mewed, then noticing the hurt in his friend's eyes, meowed swiftly, "Of course, she shouldn't do it at all."

Nameless nodded forlornly. She cast a glance toward the leader's den and noticed Stormstar charging at her.

"Uh-oh, I'd better shut up," she warned quickly. "I can't talk unless a senior warrior, an elder or a queen gives me permission to."

Tigerpaw nodded, half taking a step protectively in front of Nameless.

"Kit!" shouted Stormstar.

Nameless scampered up and bowed in front of her mother.

"Permission to speak," she mewed shakily.

"DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO SPEAK?!" Stormstar howled. Nameless stiffened, but no swat or scratch or bite was delivered to her. "You cannot just grant yourself permission to speak."

Stormstar straightened up.

"You have been a kit for three moons," she announced loudly to her kit. "In just three more moons you will... um... be an... apprentice... but not really..."

Nameless rolled her eyes and thought, _Of course. Another three moons as a kit. Perfect. Just. Perfect._

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The air was still. No breaths were released from the sleeping cats, and no light unfolded from the darkness of the new moon and clouds blanketing the black sky.

Nameless shifted in her sleep, tossing and turning. Nightmares weren't really her thing.

The storm in her bad dream howled. Stormstar caterwauled in pain, her belly swollen. Tigerpaw and Lightfang, the medicine cats, paced around the agonized leader. Nameless realized that this was the future birth of Stormstar's new kits.

_Prevent your real mother's pregnancy... _whispered an eerie voice.

Nameless knew what she had to do. Stop her mother from falling in love and, most importantly, getting pregnant.

**I won't update until I get at least 25 reviews! Guest reviews do not count!**


	5. The Escapee

**In the second chapter, I accidentally said that Lightkit was light brown, but she's actually white, like her sister, Brightkit. Without Brightkit's green eyes, the only way to tell the two apart would have had to be by scent!**

Chapter 4

Nameless knew nothing on stopping a cat from falling in love, but what she _did _know was how to pull a prank so that whomever Stormstar's love interest was would think the leader was rude and uncouth. But where would she get the needed objects in order to play a prank? What if she got caught? There was no doubt she'd be beat to the ground by then.

"Gray? Are you awake yet?" a high-pitched voice squeaked. By the sound of it, Nameless knew it was Lightkit.

Nameless sat up swiftly, smiling at the energetic kit.

"Is Brightkit awake yet?" queried the gray kit innocently.

Lightkit nodded vigorously. It was probably the first time the little white she-kit had responded to her without speech.

"Nightfrost, may we have some breakfast?" inquired Brightkit drowsily, lifting her tiny white head up, her green eyes still bleary with sleep.

Nightfrost turned over in her sleep, still not quite awake yet. Nameless gazed outside and noticed the night slightly brighter than when she first went to bed. The clouds had drifted away, there was no moon, but the stars jeweled the sky and sparkled like frosty flames. It was still night. Yet Nameless and her siblings were wide awake.

"We could always go exploring!" Nameless was shocked at Lightkit. She'd known the white little she-kit to be bouncy and full of energy, but not adventurously rule-breaking!

Brightkit and Nameless scowled at their sister, not believing their ears. Brightkit shook her head with disappointment whilst Nameless kept on gawking at her foster-sister.

"But..." protested Lightkit. "Please? No one has to know, you know!"

Brightkit turned her back to Lightkit, but Nameless spoke for her.

"Breaking the rules is sure to delay your apprentice ceremony- or worse!" she pointed out dramatically.

Silence breathed forth into the world, huffing out protests for Lightkit's side of the argument.

"If you won't- I will!" hissed Lightkit, stalking out of the nursery.

"We have to stop her!" wailed Brightkit, and at the same time, Nameless yowled, "We have to protect her! But we don't want her to get in trouble... do we, Brightkit?"

To Nameless's astonishment, not a single soul awoke.

Nevertheless, the two sisters bounded after Lightkit, their hearts thumping quickly.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The forest was darker than the darkest cave as Nameless and Brightkit padded through the wide, open space filled with mossy plants and trees.

Several times did the two foster-sisters trip over rising roots or wide sticks, or stumble through brambly bushes or get their pelts torn by thorns from tendrils. Nameless even had to help Brightkit get unstuck from a patch of ferns mingled with brambles and tendrils, swathed around a thick-trunked tree coated in several layers of moss.

The canopy of leaves above their heads often sprayed down showers upon showers of dried leaves, which had been most likely caught in the green, living leaves above them. The leaves were black and rotted, leftover from the last harsh leaf-bare.

"I can't believe she's actually wandered this far," murmured Brightkit, turning her head down multiple paths, which were carved from stone and looked almost created by another living thing. They had swaths of lush ferns on either side, and some even looked like plant-tunnels. Nameless thought it would have made the perfect place to escape and hide, yet she knew that somehow it would be too obvious.

Eventually, when the sky was beginning to turn pale and gray with dawn, Brightkit and Nameless heard a trickling creek. They padded past it, their legs weary, their paws sore, and their tiny pads cracked and slightly bleeding. They came across a moor, and scented Lightkit.

"We've found her!" gasped Brightkit, her excitement sounding exhausted.

Nameless nodded meekly, to weak to speak.

The two foster-sisters pelted across the vast moor, seeing a small patch of prickly bushes with a large pool, sparkling with a mixture of leftover starshine and rising sunlight. Nameless and Brightkit picked their way through it when a sickening smell washed over their scent glands.

The low rumble of a creature sounded out, and Nameless spotted it, crouched over a crumpled, bleeding body.

"L-Lightkit?" stuttered Nameless, her voice cracking beneath the shock.

The creature, a small badger, but still bigger than Nameless and Brightkit, crept out of the thickest of the shadowy bushes, leaving the small, broken body behind it. Nameless recognized the familiar white fur, now stained with scarlet and crimson mingling together- blood of the badger and the tiny creature. The badger did have a gash down its nose, after all. But what made Nameless's eyes mist over was the sight of the body she'd known over the past two moons or so and come to love.

Lightkit.

**I know it was a short chapter, and I know this might be too much to ask, but I won't update until I get at least 35 reviews! Again, guest reviews do NOT count. But go ahead and post them if you'd like, Guests! It helps the story grow whether you know it or not!**

**Today I received about two reviews asking me if I accepted OC's. My answer is...**

**Yes! Of course! I am so honored to be asked this! If you ask me, this is by far my most successful story, with 30 wonderful reviews at only 4 chapters, and 5 follows and 4 favs! (Though the favs and follows aren't as... exciting, I don't really find much joy in those when it's only very little, but I do love a plethora of reviews!) Anyway, I know that some of you want an OC in here, so if you could just fill out this form so I understand your cat better, that would be great!:**

**Name: (What is their name? If kit or apprentice, be sure to include their warrior name as well!)**

**Gender: (She-cat or tom?)**

**Description: (What does he/she look like? Pelt colour, patterns, patterns colour, eye colour...)**

**Personality: (Are they sweet or cruel? How do they react to things? Are they intelligent or mentally challenged? Shy or outgoing? Make it as descriptive as possible)**

**Actions Toward Nameless/Gray: (Are they aggressive, friendly or neutral to Nameless/Gray?)**

**Age: (Optional) (How old are they?)**

**Backstory: (Optional) (What is a serious moment in their life? This is so I know how to describe the character better)**

**Relationship with Nameless/Gray: (Is your OC friends, enemies or aquantainces with Nameless/Gray?)**

**Status: (Dead or living?)**

**Status 2: (Main character, semi-main character, or background character?)**

**Now, I know the form is long, but this is a long story (though that isn't the reason), and it helps me further understand how they will react to what other cats say/do. I just might have a couple of the chapters in their perspective, but you'll just have to wait and see! (And in order for that to happen, they must be main characters!)**


	6. Take the Blame

**This is most likely going to be my last chapter for at least two months, since I am visiting my dad in Maine; my parents are divorced, and every summer starting last summer my sister and I visit him there. I'm flying out there today, so this chapter will probably be shorter.**

**I also noticed that many of you wanted your OC's to be friends with Nameless/Gray, and that's OK, but I would prefer if you guys started sending in enemy OC's; soon the whole Clan will love Nameless/Gray! Thanks to all those who reviewed, followed and faved. Also sending in OC's, especially the Nameless-aggressive ones! Anyway, on with the story!**

Chapter 5

Brightkit and Nameless stood still; the shock of Lightkit's death stirred their souls, and the fear of the badger lingered in the air.

"Oh," said the badger. "I thought you were coming to eat leftover kit parts." Brightkit and Nameless's jaws dropped open.

"My name is Midnight," stated the badger calmly. "I tried to fight off dog but dog killed Lightkit and Lightkit died."

Nameless and Brightkit exchanged shocked and quite baffled glances with each other. Nameless had heard the tale of Midnight the badger from Stormlight, the StarClan tom who visited her in her dreams last moon, but she thought Stormlight had run out of ideas on that one.

"_She helped the Clans fight off the Dark Forest a long time ago," meowed Stormlight softly. "She was brave and even helped one of your great-grandfathers when he and his friends were traveling to the Sun-drown place."_

_Nameless stared up in awe as her StarClan friend told her the tale, listening intently._

"_But of course, that great-great-great- many greats- grandfather has faded from StarClan by now. His name was Bramblestar, the next leader that came after the great legend: Firestar."_

_As Stormlight rambled on about Bramblestar, Nameless began to lose interest and her mind drifted off to separate thoughts. But those thoughts, steady but slow, slurred and Nameless forgot all of them when she was woken up by Stormstar._

Nameless would cherish the memory of the StarClan tom forever, yet she wondered when he would ever visit her again.

"Gray?" Nameless snapped out of her memories and turned to Brightkit, who looked worried sick. "How will we find our way back?"

Nameless flicked her tail to Midnight, who nodded in agreement, saying, "Follow me."

Brightkit and Nameless trudged through thick bushes and tendrils just as the sunlight poured into the forest, dappling the few creeks and patches of grassy, open areas with no canopy of leaves to shelter them.

Soon, familiar scents of ThunderClan began to swarm around the three, filling Nameless with thoughts of home.

"You're back, Brightkit!" cheered Frostnose, father of Nightfrost's actual kits. He took a moment to scowl at Nameless, and surprisingly took no notice of Midnight. Nameless thought too soon.

"AGH! BADGER! BADGER! BADGE-" Brightkit interrupted him with worry and fear.

"Frostnose!" she hissed. "She's nice. She tried to save Lightkit, but-"

This time it was Brightkit who was interrupted.

"Monster!" his eyes widened and his head was off to the left top corner of his movements as he looked at Nameless with undisguised hatred. "I knew you were up to something... you... you murderer! Good thing when Brightkit is apprenticed you'll be killed yourself!"

Nameless took a step back, shocked by the thought of dying on one of the most important days of her life. The thought brought back memories of a different time, in a different world.

"_Gray Wing!"_

"_Gray Wing!"_

"_Where is he?!"_

"_GRAY WING!"_

But of course, that didn't make any sense. Gray Wing was a tom! And why did Nameless keep on having memories of an ancient era, with her there, trying to figure out where she was. Before she knew it, she and Brightkit had been dragged into camp, leaving Midnight behind.

Stormstar came charging up at Nameless, and the small gray she-kit hunched over, turning to her left, bracing herself for the new scar somewhere on her body.

"STOP!"

Nameless looked up, shocked, and saw one of Grassfur's kits come charging up in front of her, and Stormstar knocked into him instead, and, thinking it was Nameless, clawed her way down to his chest, starting from his forehead.

"Blazekit!" Grassfur caterwauled, sweeping her kit up by his scruff, narrowing her eyes at Stormstar. "What was that for?!"

"Serves him right," Stormstar countered, staring in disgust at the kit who had just defended Nameless: A small, ginger tabby tom-kit with bright blue eyes. "He is conspiring with a wicked tyrant!"

Gullible as Grassfur was, the love for her kit was much stronger.

"How dare you accuse him!" she gasped, setting her kit down gently. The look of shock and hatred was clear on her face. "He would never conspire with such of a monster!"

Stormstar raised her head confidently, tipping it slightly.

"You might want to rethink your thoughts," the silver leader meowed haughtily.

Grassfur took time to think. She then sighed, pushing a crying and confused Blazekit away from her.

"I suppose you're right," she meowed with hatred. "Blazekit, no more food for you for the rest of the day!"

Nameless shot in front of him protectively.

"Please!" she cried helplessly. "Don't punish him just because of my wrongdoing... I should've stopped Lightkit from going out there. It's my fault. I should be punished."

Blazekit looked at Nameless with pity and slight care.

"It's not your fault," he whispered gently. "Let me take care of this."

Nameless sat and watched as Blazekit was harshly dragged into the nursery by Grassfur. Why should he have to deal with her faults? Why should he have to be punished just because she had no siblings? It was her fault she had no siblings, after all. Right?

**Since I won't be updating until I get back from Maine, I'll need at least 50 reviews in order to update for after when I return. This time, and this time only: GUEST REVIEWS ****_DO _****COUNT FOR THIS TIME ONLY! ONE GUEST REVIEW PER GUEST, PLEASE! I CAN TELL WHICH ONES ARE FROM THE SAME PEOPLE BY A THING ON THE STORY DATA, SO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! Have a nice summer! And may StarClan light your path! 50 reviews, at least, please. PLEASE?! By the way, my 100****th**** reviewer gets a free virtual Nameless/Gray plushie! And a chapter done in their OC's favor! (As in their point of view, second person, though!) Anyway, have a nice day, you guys! I'll be back shortly, in about two months!**


End file.
